Excalibur Uncut
by BrokenDoll13
Summary: Episodes 8 & 9 [SPOILER] General Hux is Luke Skywalker's son. Luke Junior is born without the force. He grows up dying of force-envy over his two cousins Ben Solo, and Rey. This provokes L.J. to betray his family. This whines up causing Han to hide, and then lose, 3-yr-old Rey somewhere out in the galaxy. Ren(Ben) kills Han for that very reason. Snoke is Anakin Skywalker's father.


**Excalibur Uncut** [SPOILER] for episodes 8 & 9

Rey is NOT Luke Skywalker's long lost child. General Hux is. The general is indeed the biological son of the legendary Jedi Knight. But, as it happens, "Luke Junior" here gets totally jipped on jedi powers at birth/conception. Rey, like Ren, is also the child of Han and Leia. Episode 8 will try and trick you into thinking that Rey is Luke's daughter. But she isn't. It will say that Luke had a wife that died and a child that he lost long ago. They won't say if this child is a boy, or a girl, because Hux is a boy and Rey is a girl. Episodes seven through nine are pulling an old switch-a-aroo on you to mislead you. Who kid is whos will be the next great surprise for the new movies. The original Stars Wars had the great "I am your father" surprise. They are trying to give you that again but with the next generation.

Episode seven shows General Hux acting all crazy Hitler evil launching the super weapon. This new "Death Star" blows up all the Republic planets. This, in itself, should make you think that his guy is, indeed, son-of-Luke. (Remember Daddy Darth choking out the admirals in Empire.) See! That way it's an even bigger, and more shocking, surprise when the secret is finally revealed. Also this guy, General Hux, looks like Luke, he's the right age. But wait... this guy doesn't have force powers. Exactly... Luke Junior spends his whole life watching Han Junior (Ren/Ben) get all the jedi-magic in the galaxy while he gets swat. And we all know how the dark side loves Skywalker anger and hatred. And this Hitler wannabe has it here in spades.

After "Return of the Jedi" Luke gets married and has a son, who lacks force powers. Han and Leia also get married and have a son, near the same time Luke and his wife do. Ben Solo (L.K.A. Kylo Ren) gets born with crazy great force powers. Luke starts an Academy for Jedi younglings. Just like in the Old Republic. Luke pulls preschool-age children, from the Republic, who show to be force sensitive. (These other force-sensitive kiddies will later become "The Knights of Ren.") At this point the Republic is doing much better. The unending war with the Empire has died down. And the remnants of the Empire have dwindled. Also Nephew Ben is now Luke's star pupil. Unfortunately Luke Junior is left behind. (No force power. Sorry kid.) So post "ROTJ" things look pretty hunky-dory for about fifteen years. (Except for L.J.'s endless seething jealousy over his cousin Ben.)

Cousins Ben Solo, and Luke Junior, grow up together. Being that the boys are the same age, and the same gender, L.J. always feels like he's being compared to his jedi cousin and falling short. Several years go by. When the boy cousins are ten years, Han and Leia have a second child. It's a girl and they name Padme after the grandmother. (Padme will later be known as Rey.) At birth the Solo daughter's midi-chlorians are tested. The count's off the charts. Padme, like her brother, is also born super powerful in the force. Unlike L.J., Ben couldn't be more pleased. L.J.'s quite displeased that he's watching yet another cousin launch into a jedi destiny he'll never know.

It's five a.m., right before dawn. A lens flare of red light lines the clouds, near the horizon. Thirteen-year-old Ben's at the Solo's family home. He's home on vacation from the academy. Padme's turning three tomorrow. Padme's Ben Solo's little sister. (A.K.A. Rey.)

Ben's home for Padme's birthday and to see her off to school. At three-years-old Padme's youngling age and can finally start at the academy. The academy's called, "Luke Skywalker's Academy for Jedi Younglings." There Padme will finally join her big brother at school.

Ben's, currently, sound asleep in bed. He rolls over snoring softly in his sleep. On the bedpost, near his head, hangs a harness with his lightsaber in it. Just last year Uncle Luke said he could finally have a real one. The deadly weapon's never far from the young Jedi, even in his sleep.

Down the hallway is three-year-old Padme. Padme's awake and out of bed. She happens to wake up quite early and sees her, long-awaited, opportunity. She tiptoes down the hallway to her big brother's room. Her own room isn't far his. Both their bedroom doors are a bit open, allowing a small child to sneak through the doorways without screeching a door. From the hall Padme can see Ben's lightsaber. A fiendish grin spreads across her little face. Her eyes dance with excitement as she greedily eyes Ben's saber through the doorway. She rubs her little hands together anticipating her lightsaber playtime.

With baited breathe she listens carefully for Ben's soft snoring, just to be extra sure he's sound asleep. Ben's on his back now, facing up to the ceiling. While keeping one eye on Ben's face, Padme touches just one toe inside Ben's bedroom door.

The second the toe touches the floor, Padme sees Ben's eyes open up to stare impassively at the ceiling.

The second Padme sees this, she retracts her toe back inside the hallway, from whence it came.

Ben's snoring stops abruptly when his eyes open. His gaze remains fixed up at the ceiling. In a teaching-tone he lectures, "Give me a break Padme. I know you're in the room."

Padme's mouth pops open. She quietly exclaims, "You were a sleep! I saw you!"

Ben gets up halfway and rolls over to face Padme. The covers remain, mostly, on top of him. He explains, "Yes, I was asleep. And then you entered the room and woke me up."

Padme looks confused and says, "But I was quiet."

Ben sighs and explains, "I sensed that you were there, and up to no good, and that woke me up."

Again, looking confused, Padme exclaims, "When you're asleep?"

Ben rolls his eyes. He gestures to her and says, "I've told you before that I can sense when there and what you're thinking."

Perplexed Padme repeats a statement she's been told before, "With the force?"

Ben nods and says, "Yes, with the force."

Padme nods with understanding but still glances at the saber with envy.

Ben looks at the saber too and shakes his head at her. Tiresomely he tells his little sister, "It's just not gonna happen, Padme. Just go back to bed."

Padme jumps up and down are her toes and makes begging gestures. Fearsomely her pleads, "Oh please Ben! I promise I'll be careful with it. Can just I hold it for just little a second?" She makes a one inch measurement gesture with her little fingers.

Patiently Ben explains, "I've told you before that the 'real light sabers' are for 'big kids' like me." He gestures to himself. "When you start school next week. You'll get a pretend 'little lightsaber' that's for the 'little kids' like you." He gestures back to her.

Padme frowns and exclaims, "I don't wanna wait. I wanna play with real one now!"

Ben signs and affirms, "The answers NO Padme. Now go back to sleep."

Padme pouts and frowns. She folds her little arms and stomps back to her room. She slams her bedroom door while making pouting and grumbling noises.

Ben lets out another sigh and rolls over to go back to sleep. He closes his eyes and mutters to himself, "Over my dead body."

The next day Ben's outside the family home in the backyard. He practices tricks with the lightsaber. Sparks shoot off blade as the saber slices through the air in it's aerobatic flight. It cuts up a sawed-off puzzle piece designed for such maneuvers.

Attached to the light show Han and Leia approach from behind and watch from the porch. As the act reaches its crescendo the couple claps, impressed with the performance.

Ben retracts and hilts the saber. He runs over and joins his parents on the porch. Gesturing to the puzzle Ben remarks, "I wanted to squeeze in a practice before the performance tonight."

Han puts his arm around Leia, remarks, "Wow, I can't believe how you keep improving." He points to his son and says, "You're gonna give Uncle Luke a run for his money onna these days."

Ben rolls his eyes and says, "One day."

Leia chimes in, "Padme's gonna be really wowed by the show."

Ben shrugs and says, "Well it isn't just any other birthday. I wanna send her off to school with a bang."

Han gestures to the lightsaber and says, "Be careful with that thing."

Ben waves his hand dismissively, "Oh please, it never leaves my side." He pats the saber, now hilted to his belt.

Leia cautions, "Geez. It's hard to keep Padme's hands off it as it is. Now she's gonna go crazy for that thing." She gestures to the saber.

Ben drones, "I know."

Han looks worried and remarks, "Still I'm nervous. A bunch little kids waving around lava sticks."

Ben rolls his eyes again and chides, "Yeah right. You know the younger kids don't use real ones. I only graduated to real thing last year."

Han smirks and says, "Well try not mix up the real ones from the fake ones."

Ben sighs with exasperation and assures, "Father, you can trust me. I won't take my eyes off Padme and she'll be perfectly safe with me at school."

Leia warns, "Padme's sure busting to go to school."

Ben nods and says, "Well, I look forward to mentoring her."

Mr. And Mrs. Solo aren't the only ones who were attached to the light show. Another boy, the same age as Ben, can seen inside the house. A bob of red hair pokes out from behind the door frame. It's Luke Junior. The redhead boy is in fact Luke Skywalker's son that he had with his wife Mara Jade. (L.J. will later be know as General Hux.) L.J. eavesdrops in on the Solo family's conversation.

Han remarks, "Uncle Luke's class sure has grown."

Leia agrees, "That's right, he's up to eight students."

Ben injects, "Well eight including me. So Padme will make nine."

With mock concern Han offers, "I hope Padme doesn't get lost in the shuffle." He's well aware that Padme will be the new little star.

Leia looks off pondering the future. Curiously she asks, "I wonder, how big's the class gonna get way?"

Ben reassures, "Oh not too big. Luke only takes the best and there isn't that many Jedi left in the galaxy. Being how it's in the blood and all." Ben gestures to his mother indicating the bloodline.

Leia says quietly, "Well it's... usually in the blood." She looks regretfully to ground, thinking of her nephew. L.J. was born without "the force." L.J's lack of power is a sore subject for the family.

Looking uncomfortable, Ben replies dismissively, "It can also just be a random roll of dice I guess." Not liking where the conversation is going, Ben moves to make an exit.

Ben makes an excuse, "I have to get more supplies from the house."

Han grabs Leia's hand and playfully pulls her, "I'm ready for that stroll." He chides his wife.

Han and Leia hike down the field to go for a walk. Ben waves his parents goodbye from the porch then heads back inside the house.

Ben enters the home with the performance on his mind. He wants everything to go just perfect for Padme's birthday. Without realizing it he walks straight past L.J. L.J.'s been standing there the whole time, listening by the door.

The carrot-top cousin has his freckled arms folded. With a gleam his cold blue eyes, he taunts Ben, "They're right you know."

Ben halts mid-stride. His shoulders rise feeling the tension, ever-present, between the two of them. Without turning to face L.J., Ben asks, "They're right about what?"

L.J. gleefully chides, "What they said, your parents."

Ben still has his back to L.J. With trepidation he repeats, "About what?" Again, he doesn't like where the conversation's going.

L.J. smirks and continues, "You know. That, 'three-year-olds and lava sticks don't mix well.' Maybe the school isn't as safe as you think." L.J.'s grin broadens, knowing just how press his cousin's buttons. Padme's safety is Ben's top priority.

Shoulders still high, Ben slowly turns on his heel to face L.J., giving his cousin a weary gaze, he replies, "Listen and look."

Ben casually tosses his unlit saber above his own head. A foot from ceiling it freezes. L.J. glances at the saber that's stuck mid-air. But Ben never takes his eyes off L.J. Ben doesn't need to look at the saber to move it. With irritation in his voice, Ben continues, "Padme's safer with me than anywhere else in the galaxy." Then, in one smooth motion, Ben somersaults the saber back into his own hilt, showcasing his control. In a threatening tone he asks, "Okay?"

The telekinetic showboating does the trick and gets L.J.'s goat. He grimaces at the display, revealing his own intense jealousy towards his cousin.

Ben turns back on his heal and walks off. Before exiting the room, he pipes out, "When it comes to Padme's safety, don't worry your little redhead about it."

L.J. snarls and fumes as the other boy strides away. Watching yet another cousin join his father's school was just a bit much to bear.

L.J. then mutters flatly, and deadly, under his breath, "We'll see how YOU like it. When something you want so BADLY is just taken you."

The whole Solo and Skywalker family is gathered today. They're celebrating Padme Solo's third birthday. The neighbors are invited over to watch a special surprize. Padme's big brother Ben is going to perform jedi magic tricks for the crowd. The party's coming an end. The last festivity on the list is for everyone to watch Ben's performance. They wait until dusk to break out the fireworks. A small crowd gathers at the family's large porch. In the backyard Ben performs various tricks with the light saber. The saber lights up the night as sparks fly off it.

"Ohh... Ahh..." the crowd gushes at the light show.

Everyone's pleased with the show except for one redheaded boy in the crowd. That boy being Luke Junior. He sneers with jealousy as Ben lights up the light with his Jedi Magic.

A see through screen is up in the sky. Ben uses his saber to draw out in the sky, "Happy Birthday Padme, welcome to the academy!"

"Yay!" Padme cheers from above the crowd.

Han has his daughter, Padme, on his shoulders to watch. He has his arm around his wife, Leia. Luke has his arm around his redheaded wife Mara Jade. L.J.'s standing near his parents, arms folded. Numb to the pain, L.J. vacantly stares out into the horizon. L.J. usually steers clear from his father's school and the lightsaber. But tonight's a family obligation he can't get out of. Luke watches his son and feels his pain. He longs to do something to help him.

Luke reaches out to put his arm around his son.

L.J. pulls away and sulks.

The performance finally reaches it's crescendo. Everyone claps except for L.J.

Ben retracts his saber and joins his family on the porch.

Leia comments, "Wow, it all looks so much cooler at night with it all glowing in the dark."

Padme whines, "Mother, Ben says I can't touch the saber. But I can do while you're here right?"

Han still has her up on his shoulders. He pats Padme's legs while cautioning her, "No, no, no." He then puts the little girl down.

The second she hits the ground Padme playfully runs towards Ben and tries to make a grab for the saber.

Ben nervously jumps back and turns away so she can't make a grab for it. He fearfully laughs while covering the saber with hands.

L.J. turns around and leaves, thankfully that the night is over.

As L.J. leaves, Luke looks on after him. For L.J., not having the force, was an old wound. But being here tonight was like pouring acid all over it.

L.J. lies awake in bed that night, unable to sleep. He tosses and turns. He hears his family laughing in the house.

L.J. hears Uncle Han chuckle, "It almost makes me wish I had the force."

The night simmers down and home grows quiet. Finally, around midnight, L.J. falls asleep.

L.J. starts to have the most wonderful dream. It's a bright sunny day. He walks into a lavish historic building on Coruscant. A banner hangs above the doorway of the building, "Luke Skywalker's School for Jedi Younglings!" L.J. now out in the courtyard of the building. L.J. and his father, Luke, are on the stage. The other students are gathered to watch. L.J. duels his father before the class. In the dream L.J.'s Luke's star pupil. L.J. leaps and twirls in the air with a sword in his hand. He charges his father, challenging him. They thrust and parry. Luke laughs. The other students clap and cheer.

Little Padme's there. It's her first day of school. She points and calls out, "I wanna do that!"

Ben's standing next to her. He tussles the hair on her little head and laughs, "Let me show you how it's done."

Ben leaps towards L.J. and force rips the sword straight out of his hands. Ben kicks his cousin in the chest, knocking him to the ground. L.J. lies on the ground, clutching his chest. He gasps, just having the wind knocked out of him. The dark haired boy stands above the redhead, brandishing the sword at him in a threatening manner. (Notably the boy cousins are a redheaded and dark-haired boy. This is done so that they can be easily identified in flashback scenes.)

Luke looks angry at first and charges at Ben with his own sword.

Ben then reaches out his hand for Luke to stop. He shakes his head at the Jedi Master.

Upon seeing this gesture, Luke hesitates to strike Ben. Luke looks at his son on the ground then back to Ben. Luke retracts his own sword

Lying on the ground L.J. looks shocked. He looks to Luke and asks, "Why father? Why are letting Ben do this to me? I'm your son! Not him!"

Luke shrugs and says, "Sometimes it's just a random roll of dice..." He looks at Ben then finishes, "...I guess."

Ben nods and agrees, "I guess." He looks at Luke and shrugs back.

L.J.'s stunned. He starts to get up and yells, "What?! What do you mean, 'random roll of the dice.'"

Luke gestures to his son and reasons, "We still love you L.J. That's just how you were born."

L.J. menacingly glares while climbing to his feet. He darkly grumbles, "I don't want your ' _love_.'" He clenches his fists, trembling with fury. He explodes, "I want the POWER! The force is a birthright ode more to me than ANYONE ELSE!"

With a jolt L.J. sits straight up in bed, eyes wide, breathing heavy, sweating buckets. He runs his hands through his wet red hair and slams back down on the bed. He lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually his breathing slows and he starts to slip away, back into another dream. Then suddenly a twanging, out-of-sync, sound reverberates throughout the room. Startled, he sits up again, darting his eyes, dubiously, around the room. In the corner a grey globular vision appears. L.J. surmises the blob as it grows into focus. It fazes into a figure. The figure reaches out to the boy with jagged claw of a hand.

Bewildered L.J. mutters, "What the..."

The figure's Snoke. He speaks to the boy in grim dark voice, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."

Confused, L.J. stammers, "Help... me..." He then laughs abruptly, realizing the joke. He bitterly chides, "Oh, Ben! Is that you? Good one. Nice jedi mind trick. And look, I thought the festivities for the night were over." He gestures to the vision of Snoke, as if mildly impressed.

Snoke assures, "No, I'm not Ben. I'm a Sith Lord. You know what this is right?"

Perplexed, L.J. says, "Yes of course. But why are you coming to me? Haven't you heard. I don't have the force." He half cries, half laughs, "Son-of-Luke. What a joke."

Unabashed, Snoke continues, "I know you don't have powers."

L.J. quips, "Well buddy, you must have the wrong room then." The bedroom's door's shut. But he points through the door and instructs, "The 'actual' Jedi boy, in the family, has a room, down there, further down the hallway. He also has a little jedi sister, who's room's to the right of his." L.J. rolls his eyes and waves his hand dismissively, saying, "Have fun turning them to a the dark side or whatever." He flops over in bed, turning away. He shuts his eyes tight, trying to block everything out. He really doesn't care what Snoke does to them.

Snoke says, "No, I'm here for you. I can help you. I can give you what you want."

L.J. rolls back over in bed, facing Snoke. He scrutinizes the Sith Lord, cynically he asks, "You can give me force?"

Snoke concedes, "No. I can't. But I can give you other kinds of power much stronger than the force."

Snoke really Darth Plagues, a powerful Sith Lord locked in a tomb. Plagues is Empire Palpatine's former Sith master. Plagues was able to manipulate the midi-chlorians to make himself immortal. Palpatine wanted to become the Sith master himself and take over as the galaxy. But Palpatine was unable to kill his own master due to Plagues's midi-chlorian magic abilities. In lewd of "master murder" Palpatine does the next best thing. He locks his master up in a perpetual tomb, that locks Plagues in a perpetual sleep. (Hence Palpatine saying, in episode two, that, "Plagues's apprentice killed his master in his sleep.") Plagues assumes the identity of Supreme Leader Snoke. This is also why Snoke/Plagues appears to be like a rotting zombie. He's bald, grey-skinned and gashed-up. He's sort of an immortal/undead type creature.

Plagues stirred in his sleep. He felt the brewing anger and hatred inside Luke Junior. He reaches out L.J. in a vision. Snoke promises L.J. unlimited power and domination over the force. Longing for power, L.J. responses favorably to the vision and obeys Snoke's commands. First on the agenda is to destroy the jedi academy and convert all the younglings, therein, to the darkside. Snoke, through Hux, kidnaps all of Luke's pupils except for the Solo siblings, Ben and Padme. Snoke uses the darkside of the force to convert the powerful, and impressionable, younglings into the "Knights of Ren." Snoke knows he can't merely kidnap Ben to convert him to the darkside. At thirteen Ben is too old, and too powerful, to do this to him. And little Padme's under her brother's fierce protection. The other pupils at the academy are younger, and weaker in the force, than Ben. Snoke knows he must first cause great heartbreak in Ben to seduce him to the darkside.

Snoke conspires with L.J. to kidnap, nearly, all of Luke's younglings students. Luke Senior sets off in search for them, leaving the Solo family behind. Han and Leia get very scared. Almost all of the Jedi younglings have vanished. All except for the two most powerful jedi-potentials in the class, their own two children. Mr. and Mrs. Solo fear, "Will their kids be next?" So each parent grabs a kid and tries to hide them, for their own protection. Leia sends their son away to one end of the galaxy. And Han takes away their daughter to the other end of the galaxy. The parents figure that they shouldn't put all their eggs in one basket. Kinda like at the end of episode three. As newborns, Luke and Leia are sent to two different locations in the galaxy.

But mother and son, Leia and Ben, argue over the siblings separation:

Leia says, "Ben, someone is hunting down all the younglings. We have got to hide you and your sister right away. Your father, and Chewy, are taking Padme to the Western Reaches. You should leave for the Eastern Reaches right away. You both have to hide until things look safer."

Ben says, "Mother, if you wanna send us away fine. But don't separate Padme and I. She's only three. I'm already a very proficient jedi." He gestures to his light saber that never leaves his side, "I can protect her much better than Father and Chewy can."

Leia says, "It's safer to separate the two of you. I couldn't bare to lose you both. Go to the Easter Reaches and wait for me there. Your father and Chewy will take Padme to the Western Reaches. Han has connections out there in very remote locations. He can hide her out there like no one else can. You know your father can smuggle anything into anywhere."

Ben says, "You means in gangster territories, with his old gangster affiliates."

Leia says, "Trust your father. He knows what he's doing. Now please leave. It'll be okay. I promise."

Ben does as he's told and leaves for the opposite end of the galaxy, the Eastern Reaches. All the while the young-jedi-apprentice fears for his little sister's safety. Ben wishes he were aboard the Falcon himself to ensure Padme's return.

In episode seven Ren says, "Your son was foolish and weak like his father." Ren says this because he doesn't just blame Han for Rey's disappearance. Ren also blames himself for failing to protect her.

Han, and Chewy, take little Padme on board the Millennium Falcon. The former smugglers figure if you wanna get to the other side of the galaxy, in a hurry, better take the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy. So the scoundrel, and walking carpet, fly off to the ass end of the galaxy, looking for a good place to hide. Han's on the rim dealing with fellow smugglers, trying to find a good place to hide Padme. Han's ship gets boarded by smugglers. Fearing for Padme's safety, Han hides his daughter under the floorboards of the ship. Han and Chewy get dragged away at gunpoint. Little Padme is left behind, still hiding under the floorboards. The ship gets stolen, and passed around, from one smuggler to another. The problem is, is that, the ship, and it's original owner, are famous. Every smuggler in the galaxy makes a beeline for the ship the second it hits outer space, in smuggler territory. Then the last set of smugglers get their hands on the ship. They wisely decide to dump it in the middle of nowhere. And sell it to the first bidder they can find.

Han and Chewy are held captive, momentarily, while their ship, and it's precious cargo, are taken any away to God knows where. Soon after, the two smugglers, get the drop on their captures and make their escape. But they make their escape minus a ship and one little girl.

The Millennium Falcon whines up on the dust bowl of Jakku, in hands of Unkar, the wholesaler. (Unkar's the big fat-fleshy alien that was doling out "the portions" to Rey in episode seven.) Unkar Plutt's a hulking Crolute and the junk boss of the planet. Unkar, realizes that the ship's famous. So he covers it up in rags and leaves it in his junk yard. He installs a compressor in the wall, of the ship, which puts too much stress of the hyperdrive. This disables the ship from from flying out of his fat greedy hands. While tinkering with the ship Unkar hears whimpering cries coming from underneath the floorboards.

Unkar pulls back the floorboards.

As the grates are lifted little Padme call outs, "Da-da!"

In episode seven the skywalker lightsaber calls to Rey while she's in Maaz's castle. Rey's three-year-old self can be heard saying faintly, and briefly, "Da-da!"

To Unkar's surprise he finds a cowering little girl, hiding in the corner. The Crolute knows who the ship belongs to and who the little girl must be. But wanting to wreak a tidy profit, the wholesaler raises/enslaves Padme to scavenge for ship parts in exchange for food, the portions. The wholesaler renames the little girl Rey and feeds her a bunch of bull that she needs to wait on Jakku for forever and wait for her family to come back.

There's a scene in episode seven that shows Rey, Fin and BB-8 all flying off in the Millennium Falcon.

You then see Unkar, the wholesaler yelling out, "That's mine!"

The wholesaler's not referring to the ship. He's referring to the girl. The ships been collecting dust for twenty years. And he's not been pillaging it for parts either. (Notice how it's in full working order when it flies off the ground.) He's not been turning a profit off the ship. He's been turning a profit off the girl. He again feed Rey a bunch of bull and told her that her Dad's ship was "garbage." (Not that she knew it was her Dad's ship.) He told her it wasn't worth pillaging for parts. The wholesaler knows his shit. He knows his ships. He taught Rey everything he knows about ship parts. Not to help her, but to keep her hungry and working for him. He hoped this little arrangement would last the rest her life. Believe me, he's well aware of the ship that, "ran the kessel run in 12 parsecs." And who's it's rightful owner is. He just covered the rusty ship up in rags and told his little slave that it was worthless.

Like I said, the wholesaler knows exactly who Rey, and her father, are. When adult Rey's on the ship with Han they discus the "compressor" that mucks up the hyperdrive. Unkar put in the compressor. The compressor is symbolic. It refers to Unkar "repressing" Rey on Jakku. It's said that the compressor "puts too much stress on the hyperdrive." This is also symbolic. Unkar suppression of Rey inhibits her from blasting off to freedom and her rightful destiny. When Rey "bi-passes the compressor" this is exactly when Han realizes the truth, that Rey is his long lost daughter. When Rey, Finn and BB-8 initially blast off on the ship is when the bad-guys feel the "awakening in the force." The "awakening " is happening within Rey. And the bad guys sense this.

Now back twenty years earlier. Han has to return back home to his family, minus a three-year-old. In his efforts to hide, and protect, his daughter, Padme, he loses her. And he does so on the ass end of the galaxy. And, by the way, to a bunch of smugglers now doing God knows what to her. Ben, as well as L.J., are 13-years-old at the time. Ben comes straight back home from wherever his mother sent him. Ben knows exactly who he is, where he's from, and, unlike his little sister, certainly doesn't get lost on the ass end of the galaxy.

Han and Chewy go home, minus a ship, and one little girl. Leia and Ben are on pins and needles waiting for them to come back. L.J.'s in the back of home, keeping to himself. Luke's due to come back shortly as well. Han and Chewy were supposed to of returned home long before now. Leia and Ben know something terrible must of happened. Leia bites her nails. Ben impatiently paces the floor. The front door finally opens. Leia's and Ben's heads turn rapidly to see Han and Chewy walk through the door. They look down at their legs, hoping to see a little girl behind them.

Ben ardently walks up to his father. Terrified he asks, "Where's Padme?"

Han looks at Chewy and says, "I was trying to hide Padme when the Falcon got boarded... I lost her."

Leia clutches her mouth gasps, "Oh no."

Ben steps back in disbelief. He stammers out,"W-What?"

Chewy speaks in his native tongue about where they were and what happened.

Ben trembles and says, "It was your job to protect her. I told you not to take her away. I told you not to separate us."

Leia interjects, "It was safer to separate the two of you. What if you both got... "

Ben ignores his mother and rages at Han, "You just HAD TO take to her to those sleazy gangster systems. You just HAD TO use your scuzzy smuggler connections... "

Han reassures his son, "Chewy and I have been looking everywhere. We'll keep looking... "

Angry tears well up in Ben eyes. He mutters, "You've been gone so long. You would of found her by now."

Leia approaches Ben from behind. She tries to put a comforting hand on her son's back.

Ben flinches away from her. He yells incoherently to himself, "I'm the Jedi Knight! Not you! I am!" He gestures to himself, stomps around in circle.

Leia senses what Ben thinking. Her eyes grow wide. She starts backing away from Ben, slowly. For first time in her life she's afraid of her powerful son. She looks at Han from behind Ben's back. She shakes her head in terror at her husband. She motions fervently and silently for Han to leave.

Han looks at Ben fearfully and takes one step back from him.

L.J.'s now in the next room. He draws closer as Ben's rage piles on.

Ben explodes at his father, yelling and crying, "I could of protected her! But wouldn't let me! This is your fault!"

Everyone sees Ben's saber fly off his hip and into his hand. It immediately powers on.

Han looks at his son astonished. He quietly asks, "Ben?" Han unsure of what's become of his son.

Chewy reaches for his crossbow to protect his friend.

Ben uses the force to send Chewy, and his crossbow, flying across the room.

Furiously Leia commands, "Ben stop it!" She tries to move but Ben freezes her with the force. Her own untrained power prove useless against the hold.

Chewy's knocked against the wall and is unable to get up. Ben's freezes the wookie as well. Chewy bellows in rage, unable to move.

From the next room a bob of red hair pokes out from behind a wall. Under that flare-of-hair a wicked smile spreads across a wicked face. Devilish glee dances in it's cold blue eyes. Everything's happening as per Snoke's prediction. L.J.'s heart squeals in dark delight.

Ben storms madly, "Where did put my sister you GANGSTER SCUM?!" Tears fly off his face as he charges towards Han.

Ben leaps into the air with the sword in hand. He comes slashing down on his father with a killing blow.

Out of nowhere Luke appears blocking his nephew's lightsaber with his own.

Ben's startled by the presence of Luke. Luke manages to push Ben back momentarily. Luke holds up his hands in a gesture for Ben to calm down.

Luke ushers, "Just calm down Ben. You're losing control of yourself." But Luke's mechanical hand still holds tight to his own saber.

Ben shakes with rage. He stammers out at Luke, "Shut up you useless has-been! You did nothing to prevent this anyway!"

Ben steps to the side to set his sights back on Han. Luke steps in his way.

Ben rages at his former master, "Get out of my way!"

Uncle and nephew begin a feverish duel. Chewy and Leia are released from the force hold. The lightsabers, and dulers, fly in every direction, demolishing the house around them. Family members gasp and leap out of way to protect themselves from the deadly blades. Luke narrowly bests his nephew in the fight. But only due to his age, and experience, over Ben. Ben's raw talent, and rage, prove a dangerous combination. Luke realizes that when his nephew grows up he won't be able to defeat him. In a huff Ben leaves forever, vowing revenge on his father. Cousin L.J. follows Ben out the door. L.J. introduces Ben to Snoke. Snoke promises Ben unlimited power and to free him of his pain. Like L.J., Ben falls under the influence of Snoke. Snoke helps Ben "find" Luke's lost younglings. (Snoke, and L.J., kidnapped the younglings to begin with.) Ben renames himself Ren and dubs his himself master over his former classmates. Luke's former younglings are renamed "The Knights of Ren." L.J. renames himself Hux. Both cousins turn to the dark side to ease their pain and accomplish their goals.

Ben Solo wants the dark power to free himself of his past life. And to, therefore, free himself of the pain of losing Rey. Snoke counsels Ren to emulate his grandfather, Darth Vader, and transcend into a new person. The mask/helmet helps keep Ren at a distance from people and to always keep himself in warrior mode. Unlike Han, Ren isn't looking for Rey. But Ren can't think Rey's dead because he would of sense her death through the force. But Ren may, unconsciously, sense the "pain" of Rey's loneliness and this may just help fuel his ongoing rage. They illustrate through action and dialog Ren's state of denial/disconnect. This also explains why Ren treats Rey with "kid-gloves." But yet he doesn't, consciously, realize it's because she's his "kid-sister."

In the movie it's said that Han and Leia break up. And so, therefore, Leia goes back to what she's good at, being a rebellion/resistance leader. And so, therefore, Han goes back to what he's good at, being a smuggler. This is not exactly true as to why they each went off in these separate directions. Han and Leia are still in love and want to be together. But Han has been spending the last twenty years trying to find their daughter Padme. (Who is later known as Rey.) Han's consumed with guilt over losing Rey. So it's now Han's, and therefore Chewy's, life's mission to find Rey somewhere out in the galaxy. They search the whole galaxy for the lost ship. Because if you find the ship, this will lead to the girl.

In episode seven, Han's seen making deals with fellow smugglers like:

Han says, "Okay, in exchange for money, I'll get you those giant ball-monster-things with the tentacles."

But then Han's shown screwing over fellow smugglers. Like Han doesn't deliver on money, and cargo, he promises them. Hans isn't just being a dirty-backstabbing scoundrel. He's just using that money to try and find his daughter. Han finally finds the Millennium Falcon. At first he thinks nothing of Rey, upon meeting her. Never did Han dream, that his own little girl, would still be hiding underneath the very same floorboards where he initially left her, so long ago. But there she is, with Fin and BB-8.

While they're all aboard the Millennium Falcon, Han finally puts the pieces together. Rey is his daughter. It's implied that Rey is Luke's daughter. But she's not. The clues are all in the facial expressions, not in what's said aloud. The best example is between Hux and Ren, near the beginning of the movie. Ren has just interrogated Poe and gotten the information they need. Ren walks out of the interrogation room and has an interesting exchange with his cousin, Hux(L.J.)

Ren basically says to Hux, "Well Cuz I just did my Jedi-magic-thingy that only I can do. The rest of work is for you non-magic folk to take care of." It's like Ren's practically muttering under his breath about Luke Junior, "Crown Prince my ass." (Being that Hux is the only direct descent of the legendary Jedi Knight.)

Cousin Hux is seen visible snarling with jealousy and bitterness. See! Uh! It's all in the facial expressions! Re-watch and look!

"The truth is in the facial expressions," is also true about Han and Rey being father and daughter. While aboard the Millennium Falcon they are having some ship malfunctions.

Rey pulls out a piece of gadgetry out of the wall. She happily shows Han her good work and says, "I just bypassed the compressor."

Han has a non-plus reaction like, "uhh... great..." and then walks away from Rey.

Rey makes a face like, "Why did he react like that and walk away?"

In that moment Han finally realizes that this is his daughter. I bet he ran over to tell Chewy, "Oh geez, I think Rey is my long lost daughter."

They hit land and Rey's staring out over the greenery. Han then passes on his own little "Excalibur" in his old blaster onto his daughter, Rey. Han shows Rey how to used it, symbolizing his own little "light-saber" training for his daughter. He then invites Rey to work for him.

In the castle Maaz asks Han, "Who's the girl?"

You don't hear the rest of that conversation.

What you didn't hear is Han telling Maaz, "That girl is my long lost daughter that I've been looking for for the past twenty years. But Maaz, Rey says she can't leave Jakku. What should I do? Tell her the truth?"

Soon after that the skywalker lightsaber calls out to Rey and she reaches out to it. Upon touching the saber Rey gets psychic flashes from the future, and the past. The most prolific of these visions is the one of Ren. In the vision, Ren's shown impaling another swordsman that was about to kill Rey from behind. You then are shown the "Knights of Ren" on a dark rainy night. The camera pan away to reveal, that "The Knights," are surrounded by endless slain bodies. This a symbolic vision, rather than, an actual event. It symbolizes how Ren has killed an infinite number of people all for Rey's sake or because of the loss of her.

Maaz gives Rey her family's old lightsaber saying, "This belonged to Luke Skywalker, and to his father before him, and now it calls to you."

All of this is said in front of Han. This implies that Rey is Luke's daughter. But you know...

Later Han and Leia reunite. Han tells Leia about how he, "I saw him. I saw our son, Ben(Kylo Ren.)"

Again you don't hear the rest of this conversation either. The rest of the conversation goes as follows:

Han then says, to the effect of, "Oh geez Leia. You'll never believe who I saw our son carrying away in his own two arms. It was our long lost daughter Padme/Rey. Oh fudge! Our son gonna either kill his own sister or turn her to the darkside of the force."

Later on in the film Fin starts talking about Rey. You hear Leia say, "Han told me about the girl." This is another indication, that another conversation, took place about Rey off camera. Just like when Maaz says to Han, "Tell me about the girl."

Between the unfinished Han-Maaz conversation, and the unfinished Han-Leia conversation, is exactly where a rather "interesting" encounter happens between brother and sister, Ren and Rey.

In the beginning of the movie we see Ren capturing Poe. Later in the movie we see Ren capturing Rey. Beat for beat these two incidents parallel each other showing how "terrible" Ren treats Poe and how "nice" Ren treats Rey. Both incidents go down with Ren trying to gets the missing map piece information leading to Luke Skywalker. Both with Poe, and Rey, Ren freezes them both with the force, stopping them both from shooting and killing him. Ren then captures and interrogates them both. But both incidents go down way differently though. Basically Ren treats Poe way worse. Ren treats Rey way better. And it's not because she's a chick. They even show how evil Ren is when he tells the stormtroopers to "Kill all the villagers."

Lets look at how mean Ren treats Poe. (And the differences in these kidnappings.) Poe's one blasts gets frozen mid-air by Ren. Poe, himself, is also frozen by the force. The stormtroopers punch, and kick, Poe, dragging Poe to his knees before Ren. Poe taunts Ren about wearing the mask. Ren, of course, doesn't take the mask off as per his prisoner's request. Why would he? Ren tells the stormtroopers to drag Poe onto his ship. You later see Poe trapped to an interrogation board. Poe is all bloody and weary. Ren swaggers up to the prisoner all casual.

Ren says, "I'm impressed. No one's been able to get a thing from you."

You get the impression that it takes A LOT to impress Ren. The stormtroopers must of performed a rather INTENSE torture-interrogation.

With little foreplay Ren then proceeds to painfully rip the information he needs straight out of Poe's head while Poe screams in agony.

Ren then casually swaggers out of the room, having what he came for.

Now let's look at how Ren treats his OTHER captive Rey. There's such a huge scary build up to brother and sister meeting for the first time. While in the castle Rey has a scary, and mind blowing, psychic flash session, involving a mash up of future and past events. Soon after that, Rey runs off all scared into the forest. (Note that she initially running away from her own lightsaber destiny.) While in the forest, she hears spooky, and mysterious sounds, and looks around herself all paranoid. Ren then starts coming after Rey. Rey endlessly shoots their father's blaster at her brother. Rey shakes, cries, and backs away as all her useless blasting doesn't keep Ren from coming after her.

Ren freezes Rey with the force. Ren says, "Oh, so you're the girl everyone's talking about." Like there's been an intense build up to the two of them finally meeting.

He threatens her with his sword and scans her brain. He then proceeds to wave his hand over her head like he's casting a spell on her. He's being all like, "Oh, go to sleep little princess." Then carries her away in his own two arms. Wait, couldn't Ren at least hand her body over to a stormtrooper to carry? What a nice kidnapper! Uh?

Also Ren says that he doesn't need to stay to get the BB-8 robot because now he has the girl. Ren's incredible eager to carry off Rey. Why not stay and get the bot just in case? Why not call in reinforcements to defeat and capture/kill the resistance? Hux even points this out to Snoke that Ren left without BB-8 and this caused it to fall in enemy hands.

Rey later wakes up strapped to the very same interrogation board Poe was strapped to. She wakes up to find Ren staring at her while he's crouched down on the floor. Poe was always kept at low position to Ren. Rey's always kept at a high position to Ren. Why? Is it symbolic or something? Also, it's being implied, that Ren's been staring at Rey the whole time. I guess no stormtrooper torture for her. What? Why not?

Mystified Ren says to Rey, "You still wanna kill me."

Uh? Of course she STILL wants to kill you. She shot at you over a dozen times back in the forest. You threatened her with your sword, kidnapped her and strapped her to a board. What exactly transpired between now and then to make her NOT wanna kill you?

Rey asks about her friends in the Resistance. Ren says, "You'll be relieved to know I have no idea where they are." While carrying off Rey, a stormtrooper tells Ren that they need to call in reinforcements to pursue the resistance. Ren says that they just need the girl and takes off with her. Ren, therefore, lets the robot, and the resistance, to get away. Also, why would you tell your captive this? Is it to ease her mind because you're so concerned about her?

Rey says, basically, that she doesn't like Ren's mask. She doesn't exactly ask him to remove it but the second she voices displeasure with it off the mask comes. With Han, and Poe, you see how much Ren hates taking the mask off. Even when Ren's alone, talking to the Darth Vader mask, he keeps his own mask on. So does this nut bag go to sleep, and take a crap, with it on too? Uh?

Okay, so then Ren proceeds to scan Rey's brain and not for the information he needs. Initially, he just reads her own personal thoughts and feelings. I guess he's curious about her?

Ren distresses, "Oh no. You're lonely. So afraid to leave. You can't sleep at night." He acts like he's so concerned about her unhappiness. Uh? You're evil and are helping to blow-up about half dozen planets of innocent people. And you're concerned that your captive needs some prozac? Okay?

Rey then distresses, "Get out of my head!"

The second she says this Ren stops reading her personal thoughts as per requested. How nice of you. Uh?

Ren then scans Rey's brain for the information he needs. Ren says to her, "Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

There are multiple curious things about this statement. First of all, to what is he referring to exactly. The fact that he feels that they both have the force? Or the fact that he feels some mysterious connection to her he can't explain? And, of course, since this is Star Wars, you both still can't tell you're closely related even when scanning each other's brains with the force. Well atleast that's consistent. Also, you're evil, and are interrogating her for information she doesn't want to give up. Why are you telling her not to be afraid? Isn't fear a method of intimidation in these kinds of proceedings? Uh?

Anyway, Rey reverses the brain scan and Ren runs crying from the room like a bitch. Ren's so frazzled by the encounter he leaves just one incompetent guard guarding his treasured prisoner. Austin Powers anyone? Also Ren's so disarmed by the incident that he even runs all the way down to Snoke with his helmet in his hands, not on his head.

By the end of episode 7 Han, Leia and Luke all know the truth about Rey's true parentage but don't tell her. (Well Han dead at this point, but anyway...) It's been established that Ren can read Rey's, and anyone else's, brain like it ain't no thang. And they all just watched Ren kill his own father.

Luke and Leia think, "Oh geez. Ren just killed his own father. What would Ren do to his own sister? Kill her? Turn her to the darkside?"

So Luke, and Leia, wisely decide not to tell Rey the true about who she really is, seeing how Ren can read her brain.

What Luke, and Leia, don't realize is the truth of why Ren killed his own father. It was because he was mad at Dad for losing Rey. Basically the whole Ren "going-evil" thing was all for Rey's benefit. In episode eight Ren will find out the truth, that Rey is his sister. When Ren does find this out he won't want to be evil and work for Snoke any more. But Hux will also find out the truth about Rey. Hux will, yet again, be driven insane with jealousy. And he will, yet again, betray his family to Snoke.

Basically all the Solo/Skywalker descendents aren't happy with the cards that they are dealt. Rey initially runs away from her lightsaber destiny. While all Hux does is long for that, very same, lightsaber destiny. And Ren's just hurting over Rey. All of these conflicts act as plot devices for the new adventure. As the movie plays out these conflicts will be resolved. Like it's not until the end of episode seven that Rey ultimately excepts her own lightsaber destiny. There's quite the build up to that lightsaber finally flying into Rey's hand. Like with all Rey's the visions and her running away. I, myself, have been waiting quite a while for a female jedi. It's something that's been toyed with since the originals. And something that we didn't give get in the prequels. I feel so jerked around. But finally... here's Rey. She even pauses before she turns the lightsaber on. I've waited so long...

Ayala secura is a sexy alien Jedi seen in episode three.

Shaak Ti is the one with the friggen' hair.

As a chic fan of this junk, I've been waiting to see a lady Jedi, in the flesh, for quite a while. The prequels have a very ahh... "Interesting" way of handling female Jedi. There are NO prominent female Jedi in any of the episodes one through three. There's a zillion Jedi, a zillion light-saber swinging duels, battles... It never ends! Yet there are very few shots of female Jedi. When there are...

This is also why, I especially love, cheating Luke Junior out of his jedi powers. It's a very ironic idea, in itself, that the only direct descendent to Luke doesn't get any power at all. And a male, father to son, descendent at that. Traditionally, in a patriarchal society, everything is inherited from father to son. For example, a king's first born son is called, "Crown Prince," because he will inherit "The Crown." So therefore "Luke Junior" is Crown Prince to the Jedi power through Luke. Right? You might also guess, maybe, that Rey will still turn out to be Luke's kid anyway. Like she's Luke's "other" long lost child. Then that would make her Hux's sister. But then Rey would at least be "Crown Princess," to the throne. Right? Not even this is not the case.

Women, traditionally, are left completely out of the mix. The ladies inherit, and get, approximately jack and swat. Property, prestige, don't matter, it's a man's world. This is frequently used as a plot device in Jane Austen's novels. "Property is inherited from father to son, not father to daughter. That tis the law." In the original Star Wars (back in the seventies) it seemed a little sexiest. There's only one lady for all of the films. In the third act Leia's mentioned as part of the family tree but that possibility isn't really explored. Now, in the seventh installment, they're going to explore that chick-jedi possibility through Rey. As far as inheriting force power goes, forget inheriting from father to son, or even, from father to daughter. Now it's gonna from mother to son and mother to daughter. "Take that sexism!"

There are also many other reasons why they are specifically making Rey Ren's long lost little sister. Number one is that the brother-sister relationship mirrors Luke and Leia's relationship but for a next generation. Also, in "Return of the Jedi," Luke loves his father but he also hates him for saying that he'd turn Leia to the darkside. Luke almost kills his father and therefore almost chooses "his hate" for his father over "his love" for his father. And that's the pivotal decision in terms of turning to the darkside. Now, of course, history is repeating itself. Ren loves his father Han but he also hates him for losing Rey.

And back in the seventies Star Wars also seemed a little racist too. In "A New Hope" there's no prominent black characters or even non-white humans. And the person in "black" Darth Vader is a bad guy. Even when he's turned good in the end he's shown to be quite pasty and pale. James Earl Jones certainly couldn't be, the man behind the mask, because he's suppose to be the father to Luke and Leia. It's kinda like how they used have white people be the face of black musicians and singers. Lando Calrissian is added to the mix but only after the first movie. And, of course, there were no non-white human jedi in the original movies. But Mace Windu certainly is a prominent jedi in the prequels. But now let's look at the new movies:

Notice how Fin's wielding the skywalker lightsaber. In episode eight Fin will be shown to be a force sensitive person. There are multiple reason why they made Fin, in particular, black. And it's not just to not be racist. Fin said, "Like the rest of them I taken from a family I'll never know." Like Rey, Fin's force sensitive. He doesn't know who his family is either. They already showed him having a little crush on Rey, "Do you have a boyfriend, a cute boyfriend?" Remember in "A New Hope" and they showed some boy having a crush on some girl. Remember how that worked out. Yuck! Now there's big racial warning flag. No incest this time!

Also I wanna say something about hair color and the use of hair dye. Usually in movies, and TV, they try to make families members look alike. They make them the same race. They dye everyone's hair the same color. Notice in episode six when Luke mysteriously goes from being a blonde to a burnette. That's because in the third act George Lucas suddenly decided, okay, so... you two are related as well as. Now Domhnall Gleeson is a redheaded actor playing General Hux, who I heavily contend is Luke Junior. Gleeson naturally has dark orange hair. In the movie they lighted his hair to be more blondish. This makes him look more like Luke in "A New Hope." Also Gleeson has a boyish, handsome-ish, face. (Maybe a bit of a cleft chin going on there.) He's young with pale skin, freckles, strawberry blonde hair. (I guess Mara Jade's a redhead here.) But wait... bad guys are usually old, or older, to make them look more sinister. Also their coloring tends to run on the darkside. Tarkin looks like Dracula. The Emperor's ghoulish looking. Since when do they make prominent "bad guys" be youthful, and glow-in-the-dark, like Gleeson. I know when. Since they make them be Luke Junior in disguise.

Now the ages of the actors is also very telling too. Both Adam Driver, and Domhnall Gleeson, were born in 1983. The actors are literally within six months of age of each other. That's because they're suppose to be cousins who grow up competitively close in age. Another possibility is that these two are fraternal twins. This is not the case either. They're made to look way too dissimilar. Driver has dark hair with strong features. In fact it's been noted that Driver looks a little too dissimilar from all the people he's supposedly related to. On the other hand, Bright and boyish, Gleeson almost lights up the night with his own complexion. Sort of how Luke's hair in "A New Hope" practically eclipsed the sun with it's brightness. And the whole image of Luke was originally designed to look and feel quite boyish. Plus denying the "Crown Prince" his powers is way too good a story. It triangles all the cousins in a interesting web of betrayal and despair.

Now let's look at Daisy Ridley's age. Now this young lass was born in 1992. She's almost a good ten years younger than the boys. This certainly explains why she doesn't know who she is or where she's from. In episode seven she looks about three when she's separated from her family, via a brief flashback scene. This would put the boys at about thirteen at the time of the flashback. This is when the families break up. Luke's pupils turned into "The Knights of Ren." Thirteen is also a great puberty age when you're prone to some bad decision making. Perhaps Ben Solo's jedi skills were just beginning to become really impressive. Maybe pubescent Ben was starting to give Uncle Luke a run for his money while dueling.

The aforementioned reasons tell me that Ren and Hux are cousins. But the list really goes on and on. Look at Ren and Hux at Snoke's feet during those conference calls. In Empire Darth Vader conference calls Palpatine. So Sith master and apprentice certainly have their little meetings. But wait... what the hell is Hux doing there? He doesn't have any force powers! And Hux doesn't pull a Tarkin and die at the end of the first movie. This is prominent ongoing character that is in on all the "Sith meetings." At one point Snoke and Ren start talking about an awakening in the force. This awakening happens when Rey takes off in her father's spaceship. When the conversions becomes about "the awakening" Hux turns on his heel and leaves the room. Nothing is "awakening" in with this character.

I've also mentioned the feuding relationship between the cousins. It's collaborative, yet contentious. Han Junior and Luke Junior don't see eye to eye on many an issue. Even when Ren gets the info out of Poe, Hux acts super pissed. But why? Ren did his job well and got you the info you needed. Is Luke Junior having a little "lightsaber envy?"

Spaceballs, "I can see your schwartz is as big as mine. Now lets see how you handle it?"

It's well known that George Lucas wrote story treatments for episodes seven through nine. These story treatments were rejected. (I'm sure for good reason, e.g. "The Prequels.") But still it'd be nice to take a look at these treatments. Very little is known about. We're told that they involved younger characters. The original Star Wars trio is now quite elderly. So aging up their descendants makes sense. The original story treatments were said to be more family centric. We're told that they kept it family centric but decided to make the characters more fallible. This specifically refers to them making both Han Junior, and Luke Junior, bad guys. Even the one good little girl is lost out in space.

Gleeson and Driver are in their early thirties. Even at this age they're still very young to be playing prominent bad guys. Like they're both shown standing at Snoke's feet. In that position, the young cousins seem to look like Snoke's minion disciples. As we all know women are always cast younger. So, of course, Vader's only granddaughter was made to be much younger than the boys. Also Rey's also naive, neglected, and a prize to be had by everyone. Perfect.

I've already given a laundry list of reasons as to why Rey and Ren are brother and sister. But here's another. It's been long since suspected that Leia's major contribution to the force would be contributing her jedi eggs to Han's sperm... and does she ever. She double downs and produces two major characters. In the "Expanded Universe" Han and Leia have a boy and a girl. The boy turns bad and the girl turns good. The siblings duel in the end to determine the fate of the galaxy. It's assumed this might be what'll happens in episode nine. I heard how things went down in E.U., in the end. I liked it. It seemed a good way to end the story. It summed up the fates of the family members in a Shakespearean-tragedy type way. It's very "House of Usher." I wondered, "How did Han Junior turn evil? Does H.J. feel torn between being evil and killing his own sister and vice versa with the girl. But no. The whole thing blows. H.J. turns evil because he gets horribly, endlessly, tortured. Then when brother and sister do duel, they just endlessly bass each other up until the good girl kills the bad boy. Snooze...

Here, in these new episodes, they are having fun with it! They're having the story play out a little differently with characters. Here where the parties on either side of the force having their own heart-breaking motivations.

That's not to say I dislike all of the Expanded Universe. In lot of ways it's simply just a different can of worms. It's hundreds of books which go over almost every year of the next generation's lives. Even the infancy and toddler years. Like at one point it seems turns into "The Rugrats." In E.U. there's one amusing detail I'd like to note. It's when Leia's pregnant with the twins. That's when she's having the boy/girl twins Jacen, and Jaina, Solo. Later Jacen Solo turns into Darth Caedus. And then, in the end, his twin sister Jaina kills him. While pregnant with the kids Leia's heard pondering, "Wait... if I have kids won't they turn to the darkside." It's like: Why does this keep happening?! I guess Han shoulda used some space condoms while banging the Skywalker chick. But I guess force destiny woulda made them break anyway.

In episodes seven through nine, H.J./Ren turns evil because he's upset that Han loses Rey. In the movies, not the E.U., a character turns evil for personal emotional reasons. Like they're upset about losing a loved one or they want the dark power to save a loved one. This is true of the original movies. It's true of the prequels. And it's now also true of the new movies. Except Hux turns evil for force-envy reasons.

There's also a huge dimantic, already, of how Ren treats Rey with kid gloves. Because Rey's really Ren's kid sister. Hux is gonna notice this. Hux has already bitched that Ren might choose his family loyalty over Snoke's orders. Hux has already bitched about how Ren's chasing Rey rather than following the mission. In episode eight the truth about Rey comes out. And Ren won't feel torn between choosing Rey over the darkside. He's just gonna jump off the-darkside-ship altogether. Hux will be the problem. Hux does not feel torn between loyalty to his family and evilness. He's just pissed about not getting force power. Rey initially resisted her force power destiny and only cared about reuniting with her family. And Ren only cared about losing Rey. So pretty much everyone in the new generation isn't getting what they want. Conflict, plot point, drama... let's roll!


End file.
